Fall
by JustIndianGirl
Summary: Many underestimate Molly Hooper. Warning: angst/tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Molly had always known that he is going to come after her. She never really believed that Moriarty would just die, after all, he is similar to Sherlock in many ways. She always knew that he would come for her once he realizes Sherlock didn't really die. He had thought she didn't matter to Sherlock, that she is not important to him at all.

In many ways, she wasn't.

Sherlock did not want her friendship nor her love. He wanted her skills as the pathologist, and during the three years of being dead, she became his nurse. He would come to her when he was truly desperate, and would compliment her in an effort to get what he wants. He would never need her.

(He didn't really need to. She would have given him anything he wants.)

Many people she knows cannot believe she loves Sherlock. They believed that she fell in love because of how he looks, and maybe a part of her believes in that too. But there is a bigger part that believes she fell in love with his intelligence. She always amazed the way he would make the deductions to solve the cases, and how he is brilliant in it. She knows exactly how cruel and unemotional he can be, after all, she has been at the end of his deductions many times.

Still, no matter how many times he crushed her heart, she would love him. And will do anything to keep him safe and happy.

And that's how she found herself standing on the edge of the of St. Barts. One step back and she will fall into her death, just like Sherlock did three years. Besides her is John, who looks pale but determined. James Moriarty is standing in front of them, with his back to him while he gloats at Sherlock. She can see a red dot right on top of John's heart and knows she is in a similar situation. Sherlock's face is blank, but his eyes expresses a panic she had seen only at the day of her fake death. She then knew that Sherlock may not be able to solve this case.

"C'mon Sherlock, did you really think I would not have a plan? I knew you have some trick, but I never thought that would involve mousy Molly Hooper," Moriarty said. He turns to look at her, and she tries not to shiver at his evil grin.

"I underestimated you Molly Hooper."

(She has always been underestimated. She has always been known for being weak and romantic.)

"Now is your choice, the final game Sherlock," Moriarty says and he turns away, and Molly couldn't help but give out a relieved sigh. "You can only save one Sherlock. Ooh, who would it be? John Watson, your friend, or Molly Hooper, the one who saved you? Oh this is so much better!" He said manically. Sherlock seems to find no plan and she can see the panic clearly now.

"Tick tock Sherlock! You only have two minutes, or my gunmen would shoot both of them. C'mon Sherlock, only one can be saved. And do anything heroic, both of them will die if you attempt to hurt me. What's your choice Sherlock?" Moriarty continued to gloat.

Honestly, Molly cannot remember how she even got here. One moment she was in the lab the next she is now standing at the highest floor, and step away from death. But it does not matter; the only thing that matters now is how to get out of this situation. She is not ashamed by the fact that she wants to live, after all, it is a basic human instinct. However, her mind suddenly brought up the picture of John, Sherlock and Mary at the wedding. Oh God, Mary and her unborn child needed John. She had completely forgotten about her. She knows how much John and Mary love each other, and Sherlock's acceptance and friendship with Mary had made her part of the group.

If, by a miracle, Sherlock did choose her, how could she live with the fact that John died because of her? Could she live with the fact that the child would never know about his/her father? Could she live with the fact that Mary lost the love of her life because of her? Could she live knowing that Sherlock needs John and his friendship?

No, John was important to many people. She was underestimated and unimportant. She did not count. At all.

She knew what she had to do. She realized the tears now coming out of her eyes, but didn't stop them. She looks at Sherlock and sees how desperate and vulnerable he looks. No, she could not let that happen. She cannot let him choose. She cannot let him get this hurt.

"Sherlock," she whispers. He looks at her, his beautiful eyes trained at him. She gives him sad smile. "I love you," she whispers.

Moriarty looks at her, thinking she is begging for him to save her. Oh how much he has underestimated her.

Before anyone can even blinks, she takes that one step. She falls to her own death.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Watson was disgusted with herself.

When she found her husband alive, she did not care and jumped to hug him. He was alive, and that was the only thing mattered to her. It was only when he did not respond that she should have realized that not everyone came unscratched.

Molly Hooper is dead, and Mary felt ashamed to be happy about it. If Molly did not sacrifice herself, then maybe John wouldn't be standing in front of him. Her child would be fatherless, and for a second, she felt relieved that Molly died instead of John.

And she hated herself for that. 

John was a soldier, and he knew that he cannot save everyone. He watched many people die in his years in the military, but it was different when he saw Molly jump to her own death.

Turns out, Sherlock did have a plan. He had contacted Mycroft before he reached St. Bart's, and the and the elder Holmes and Lestrade were taking down the snipers, but let the gun stay on them so that Moriarty would not suspect. After the threats were eliminated, they would come and catch Moriarty red handed.

Molly and John did not know about it.

It was only after 30 seconds that Molly fell that the police officers came barging and Sherlock running down along with him. It was too late, and the sight of Molly laying in her own pool of blood would haunt John forever.

Sherlock had stood there, his eyes wide and a blank expression. Mary comes waddling to him, her huge stomach cannot allow her to run. She jumps on him, but he still cannot comprehend anything. Molly died, and he would forever be in her debt.

He just wishes she is alive to let her know that. 

Sherlock is numb, his mind is all jumbled because of her.

When he sees her body covered in her own blood his mind shuts down and he doesn't care about anything else. In his mind palace, everything becomes disoriented, and everything becomes related to her.

Molly Hooper, the girl who thought she didn't matter.

He remembers everything about her, and suddenly it becomes too much. He does not want to feel this pain and wants to forget about this. He wants drugs, but then suddenly he remembers her disappointed face, and suddenly he stops. He wants to meet her, so he closes his eyes.

He goes to her room in his mind palace, the one he keeps locked and hidden in his mind. He sees her, and actually sees her. Her brown eyes softens when she sees him enter the room. She sitting in a couch, her legs tucked under her. Her hair is in a side ponytail, and she is wearing her glasses, a book in her hand.

"You never visited here before," her voice is soft and nice that Sherlock breaks down. He feels her arms around him, whispering in her soothing voice. He wants to be with here, with her for as long as he can. And she lets him, pulling him beside her and snuggling to him. Her small fingers goes through his soft curly hair, relaxing him further in her arms.

He does not know how long he stays there, but he does not want to wake up. "You have to Sherlock," she whispers. "You have to go, everyone needs you."

"But I need you," Sherlock said, his voice cracking.

"And I am always here, with you, in your heart," Molly says, smiling.

"Always?"

"Always."

"I will always regret it, you know, not telling you," he whispers, his hands cradling her cheeks. He kisses her forehead softly, and looks at her small sad smile.

"I know, Sherlock."

When he comes back, he finds himself in the living room with John. His best friend had been staring blankly, but he noticed when Sherlock came back from his mind palace.

"The funeral is tomorrow," John said.

And then there is no conversation. It wasn't need, both men were coping with the reality in their own ways. They both were lost in their own grief, and it was only when Mrs. Hudson came up with tea (that wasn't used) crying silently with Mycroft did the two men stir. It was obvious for anyone that John had been crying with the red eyes that he was spotting. But Sherlock was another case, with his blank face, everyone would have believed he really did not care. But Mycroft always noticed more than anyone else. Sure, John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade could see that Sherlock was hurt because they knew him. But Mycroft knew more and he could see the rage and sadness in Sherlock and it clicked to him. 

Oh God.

The funeral is small, like Molly would have wanted. It was not extravagant, and many people attended it. It didn't surprise Sherlock at all, as he always knew that Molly did matter to many people. He just wishes that she could have seen it.

John, Mary, Sherlock stay till the end, and waits till everyone has left the graveyard. He stares at the beautiful headstone, and just hates it.

 _Here lies Molly Hooper_

 _The One who Mattered the Most_

"Sherlock," John was about to start.

"Shut up John." He really wasn't in mood to talk.

"We decided to name our baby Molly," Mary tells him softly.

And he looks at him, his eyes filled with tears that he refuses to let go. And that's when they get it too. Sherlock cannot speak because his throat closes up, but he nods gratefully at them. The Watsons leave him alone with her, and John dies a little inside knowing what he hadn't done.

Sherlock lost his pathologist and maybe something even more.

After few hours, Sherlock is still there, sitting in front of her grave. His eyes red and mind numb, he hated himself even more. He never really appreciated what he had at all, and now he could never let her know anything. He lost her forever.

Moriarty is dead for good, and Sherlock wasn't happy. Even in his death, Moriarty managed to destroy Sherlock forever.


End file.
